


The Big Surprise

by Isola_Caramella



Series: Baby Fever [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: Delivery time





	

**Author's Note:**

> A girl owns nothing

Father, Selwyn  
  
Water has broken!! It's baby day!  
  
Wonderful news Jaime, I'll be on the first flight out of Lannisport.  
  
Fantastic! How is my sunshine?  
  
Terrified but being Brienne.  
  
Hiding behind her stalwart demeanor?  
  
Precisely  
  
You must remember that this is a difficult time for her Jaime. No doubt her mother and yours are wreaking havoc on her mind. Please be mindful of that, she's a strong young woman but she's not superhuman.  
  
Of course father.  
  
I'm going to try and fly out first thing in the morning, heading to the ferry now. Give my girl all of my love.  
  
It's go time!! Only took four hours!! Pictures soon   
  
I'm at the hanger in Lannisport now waiting on the jet to be prepared.  
  
Kiss my sweetling for me; tell her daddy will be there soon.  
  


[](http://blog.twobrightlights.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/49991/Renee_Marie_Photography_AvaandOliver15.jpg)  
  
Surprise!! Introducing Nymeria Elenei Tarth Lannister and Arthur Loren Tarth Lannister  
  
Nymeria 4 lbs 2 oz 16" and Arthur 4 lbs 6 oz 16"   
  
TWINS??!!! JAIME TYTOS LANNISTER!  
  
Seven Hells!! Mother Father and Crone! Why didn't you tell us it was twins?  
  
I gather you were unaware as well Selwyn?   
  
Brienne wanted to keep it a surprise. It was all of the Seven Hells keeping it under wraps.   
  
I only purchased one crib  
  
And I only bought one stroller set  
  
We'll have to take inventory once you get in Selwyn and finish shopping.  
  
No rush, we have two car seats and the second crib.  
  
Go take of my darling girl Jaime, Tywin and I will work out the logistics. Welcome to fatherhood.  
  



End file.
